


Act of God

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Ficlet February 2021 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Light Angst, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Post-Mementos Incursion, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Teasing, like immediately post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Sae's used to an act of God as a legal term, not a literal one.
Relationships: Kirijo Mitsuru/Niijima Sae
Series: Ficlet February 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139036
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Act of God

**Author's Note:**

> Look I don't know if 'act of god' is a legal term in the Japanese legal system as it is in English-speaking countries, so just roll with it please.

Sae is used to 'act of God' as a legal term, not a literal one. When the dust settles and the world returns to normal, no more stringy-fleshed giant bones intruding into Shibuya, she's left breathless in the aftermath, clutching her phone to her breast and trying to figure out if she can call Makoto or not. 

Her fingers tremble as she scrolls through her recent calls, and she almost accidentally calls her boss instead, as he's the call right above Makoto's number. She finds an out of the way corner of the accessway, and presses her phone to her ear, trying to control her shaking. 

The phone rings loud in her ear, and Saw holds her breath, eyes still darting occasionally to the windows. 

"Hello?" Her sister's tentative, tinny voice over the speaker makes her knees wobble in relief, and she grips the railing to stay on her feet. Her breath leaves her in an explosive sigh. 

"Makoto," she gasps out, surprised at how close to tears she feels. She hasn't cried since- since their father died.  


"Sis!" Makoto sounds surprised. Why does she sound surprised? 

"Are you okay, Makoto? What was that thing? Was it really a god?" Saw asks, questions running over themselves as she asks them. "You were fighting that thing, weren't you?" She tries to keep her voice low. She doesn't see the tall redheaded woman behind her turn towards her in interest, stepping casually up to the rail nearby to pull out her own phone. 

"Yes, I think so. It called itself Yaldabaoth, the god of control. We defeated it, though." Makoto replies. "I'm headed home now, actually, once I get to the station."

"Right." Sae needs to talk with Kurusu, but she also needs to see her little sister and make sure she's intact. "I'm in the Teikyu Building accessway, can you meet me?" She asks anxiously, and feels a rush of relief as Makoto agrees and they both hang up. She drops her phone in her purse and grips the rail with both hands, knuckles turning white from her grip. A slender hand with an immaculate manicure covers hers, and Sae jerks her head up to stare directly into the eyes of Kirijo Mitsuru, one of the most powerful businesswomen alive. 

"Can I help you?" Sae asks, deeply taken aback, a faint flush coloring the tops of her cheeks. She's always had a little bit of a crush on Kirijo, and to have her right here in front of her is very flustering. 

"I take it you know the Phantom Thieves personally?" Kirijo says, and Sae can't even deny it, she's so surprised. "Please, give them this card. Myself and my associates wish to help them, and we've been trying to find them for months now." Sae takes the business card with numb fingers, nodding in deep confusion. Kirijo gives her a smile that almost has her swooning, weak in the knees for a completely different reason now. Her cheeks feel hot, she must be bright red now. 

"H-how do we know you actually want to help, and not just turn them in?" Sae asks. Despite all the fluttering feelings, she's not just going to sell out her sister and her friends. Kirijo gives her another swoon-worthy small smile. 

"Ask your contact how they would respond to the phrase 'I am thou'. That should allay any suspicion." She says smoothly, and sways away into the crowd. Sae can't help but watch her hips as she goes. She's a drop dead  _ gorgeous _ woman, and Sae is but a helpless lesbian. 

"Wow, you're gay." Makoto's voice speaks up from right beside her. Sae jumps, and refuses to admit that she squeaks.  


"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sae mutters, embarrased, before folding Makoto into a very tight hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sae is very, very gay. Also yes, SEES has been desperately trying to find the P-Thieves this whole time, and Mitsuru is downright miffed that they only seem to have found them at the end of their adventures, and only then through accidental eavesdropping.
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply. If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
